Sketchbook
by MsAnn
Summary: Mega man has a sketchbook that he draws in and no one has seen it but when Nana needs some help to fall asleep he shows her his sketches. (Hope you enjoy :D)
1. Chapter 1

In smash mansion in Mega man room he was drawing in his sketch book when he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming"he said walking up to the door and opening it. There stood the ice climbers with Popo holding on to Nana's wrist tightly and Nana wincing in pain.

"Ow Popo let go already"Nana weaned.

"What's up?"Mega man asked wondering why Nana was in pain.

"I can't handle her and everyone is asleep so can you take her off my hands?"Popo asked while explaining.

"Everyone's asleep?"

"It's 11:00 at night"

"It is?"Mega man checked his phone and realized it was."Oh i guess it is"he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Really?"

"I'm usually a night owl so time doesn't phase me"

"Well then you're the perfect to take her off my hands"he let go Nana's wrist and put his hands on her shoulders."Okay Nana you're going to spend the night with Mega Man"

"Huh?"she said while tending to her sore hand.

"Trust me you'll have fun"he said pushing her into Mega man's arms."Bye"he said then rush to his room. Mega man close the door then he heard Nana.

"You probably don't want to hang out with sense Popo couldn't handle me huh?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"..."

"Popo always like that so you have nothing to worry about"Nana stared at the ground. Mega man notice this then put one hand on her head."Never mind let's find something to do"

After a while of trying to find something to do Mega man gave up.

"I don't know Nana"he sighed while sitting on his bed."What do you want to do?"Nana looked around the room then finally noticed his sketch book. Mega man notice what she was looking at and said,"My sketchbook?"Nana nodded and Mega man grabbed the book and thought, he never showed anyone his sketches before but if was going to get Nana to sleep then he would have to do it."Here"he handed the book to her.

"Thanks"she said quietly then took it.

"Why are you being so quiet are tried already?"

"No"she said while shaking her head she then decided to look through the book and a picture of her got her eye."Is this me?"she said while sitting next to him.

"Yeah,you like it?"

"I love it"the picture was of her taking off her hood to reveal her long hair.

"I thought you would"Mega man showed her more pictures."I also made some of the others smashers"he kept turning the pages until he got to the pages with two smashers on each page."These are pictures of smashers who are very close friends with each other"This time Nana turned the pages a picture of her and Mega man got her eyes once again.

"Is this -?"

"Me and you...yeah"Nana give a confused look."I did after we took a walk around town"Nana thought remembered when he took her to around town and said,

"I remember that,I tried to see what you were drawing but you just hid it like you didn't want me to see it"she giggled.

"Sorry about that it's just I never shown anyone my drawings, you're the first one"

"Really?"

"Yeah"Nana smiled then chuckled.'How can Popo not stand a sweet girl like Nana' Mega man thought to himself.'I mean yeah she can be a little too sensitive at times but perfectly fine, maybe Popo just too tired or something'

"Rock are you okay?"Mega man then snapped out of his thoughts and said,

"Yeah I'm fine"Nana smiled then yawned."Tired?"Nana nodded."You can sleep on my bed"

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch"

"Okay"Nana give Mega man his book back and tucked herself in his bed."Are you sure that you're okay with me sleeping in your bed?"

"It's fine Nana just go to sleep"after that she close her eyes and fell asleep. Mega man decided to go to bed as well so he lied on his couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Another story but this will end by next chapter.(please review)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nana woke up and rubbed her eyes just then Mega Man came out of his bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"You're awake"he said taking the towel off his head. Nana stop rubbing her and saw Mega man smiling at her, she realized that his helmet was off and that he looked completely different."Are you okay?"Nana almost blushed at the sight of his hair style.

"Um...yeah I'm fine"she said shaking her head to get her mind off his hair.

"You're so weird Nana"

"No, it's just..."Nana struggled to say something but failed."Never mind"Mega man sat on his bed and lifted Nana's chin.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"It just that I never seen what your hair looks like"

"Oh yeah I forgot..."

"Huh?"

"You see there's was this one day where Ness wanted me to take my helmet off"

Flash back...

"Hey, Rock"said Ness."Why don't you show us that helmet of yours?"

"Yeah, show us"said Toon link.

"Please Rock"said Alex.

"Yeah, why don't you"said Annie.

"Okay, okay I'll show you"Mega man said then he took his helmet off.

"Wow"they all said.

"Your hair is way cooler than mine"said Andrew.

"Mine just a mess"said Ness.

"I know some one who could use your hair"said Lucas.

"Who?"asked Popo.

"You Popo"

"Why?"

Lucas pulled Popo's hood down."Well because your hair -"

"My hair is fine"he said smacking Lucas's hand away.

"Really 'cause I see some gray right -"

"Where?!"he put his hands in his hair and Ness, Toon link, and Lucas laughed.

"You know we should tell Nana about this"said Anna to her sister.

"Yeah, but wait what would she think she hasn't seen his hair before?"

"Hey, Rock are you going to show Nana your hair?"she asked Mega man.

"Yeah but maybe later"

"Aw really"said the twins.

"You know if you show Nana now she would be very fund of it"Anna teased.

"Huh?"the two giggle at his response.

End of flash back...

Nana giggled,"Those girls are something aren't they?"

"Yeah"just then there was a knock on the door."Coming!"Mega man said then answered the door.

"Hey, is Nana still here?"asked Popo. Nana walked up to the door way.

"Yeah, I'm still here"

"Where you able to sleep finally?"

"Yes and thank you for checking up on me even know you usually don't"

"What ever, Rock how did you do it?"

"Well uh..."Mega man became speechless.

"Popo why exactly are you here?"asked Nana getting off the subject.

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with me and Andrew?"

"Sure I just want talk to Rock a bit then I'll come with"

"Okay then see ya"he said then he ran off. Mega man close the door then sank to his knees with his back against the door.

"Thanks Nana"

"Don't sweat it I'd be the same way"

"It's just that I'm not sure what would happen if some one else saw my sketches"

"But why your drawings are amazing and I'm sure every one would agree"

"...You know what yeah maybe someday"Mega man got up and once again put a hand on Nana's head and smiled. This time Nana did blush."You okay?"

"Uh...yeah just a little spaced out is all"said shaking her head again. Mega man laughed seeing Nana embarrassed was something he never seen before because she's not easily embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Well that shall be it for this story hope you enjoyed it and please review.<p> 


End file.
